1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an autoloader having a removable magazine for storing and retrieving magnetic tape cassettes and more particularly to a mechanism for locking the magazine in position in the autoloader and permitting manual or automatic release and ejection of the magazine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of storage and retrieval systems have been devised for magnetic tape cassettes. In most previous devices using a magazine for holding a number of cassettes, external protrusions interfere with efficient loading and storage of the magazines. In some systems, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,857 to Whitney et al., cassettes are fed from a first magazine into a tape deck and from the tape deck into a separate magazine. No means for locking either of the magazines in an autoloader is disclosed.